Descent into the Times
by BlueMoon-Darling
Summary: Kagome is having a hard time in the fuedal era. Inuyasha is being difficult & to top it off her cousin Yusuke is coming. Can she keep her 2 worlds separate? Yeah right! InuYYH Pairing:KurKag,Inu,surprise
1. She's baaaaaccccckkkkk!

Chapter 1:

Back Again

"Hey guys!" Kagome shouted climbing out of the well. Only when she didn't hear an answer did she begin to wonder. She actually came back on time. Where were her friends?

"Oh well." She sighed. Kagome sluggishly slung her pack over the lip of the well & headed toward Kaedes village. However when she got there she was not prepared for the sight she faced.

The village was in ruins. Bloody bodies lie scattered everywhere. She ran to the old priestess's hut hoping with everything she had that the old woman was all right.

She entered the hut almost tentatively, afraid of what might or might not be inside.

"H-Hello? Kaede? Anyone!" Kagome desperately yelled to empty space. Only when she was sure she was alone did she begin to cry. She cried for the friends she couldn't find & everyone that was lost, recently. (She couldn't tell if the massacre was today or yesterday or what.)

She decided to bury the dead villagers.

(A few hours later…)

She was almost halfway finished when she saw her first sight of hope.

"SANGO! MIROKU! SHIPPO, KILALA, IIINUUUUYAAAASHAAAAA!

"KAGOME!" They all shouted. She ran toward them, present project temporarily forgotten. "Oh My Gosh! Where have you guys been?" She cried through tear streaked eyes.

The first one to her was Inuyasha & he looked ready to kill. Taking in a deep breath he yelled, "What the HELL happened here? Kagome, the village is completely destroyed!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Are you OK?"

Y-Yeah Inuyasha. I-I mean I j-just got here and well I-I found it like this and, and…" Kagome begins to sob almost uncontrollably, "I COULDN'T FIND YOU GUYS! And Kaedes hut was empty and I WAS SO SCARED!"

"Oh my gosh Kagome are you OK? Oh, you're usually a little late and we didn't think you'd be back for a while and, and, oh this is all our fault!" Sango continued to gush. "Lady Kagome, Sango, calm down! Let us go back to the village and talk about what happened." Said the ever-logical Miroku. "OK." Replied Kagome.

They all headed back to the village each wondering what happened to the other.


	2. Where?

Ok last time I forgot the Dun, dun, dun… DISCLAIMER! I do not own the Inu or Yu Yu characters. But I do own mine (my characters) & everything ALL the characters say and do.

Now I. WILL. WARN. YOU. NOW. I am VERY new to being an author so reviews ARE very much appreciated. In fact, contact or acknowledgement of any kind is welcome! So are ideas, which I seem to be out of.

'...' thoughts

"..." speach

So without further adieu… my 2nd chapter!

Chapter 2

Say What?

They walked back in silence. 'What happened' thought Kagome. 'Why weren't they there? Where were they anyhow? What happened to the village?' Kagome was sad, confused, angry, &…well…in shock! "Kagome?", said a small voice, startling her out of her daze. "Yes Shippo." she said gently. "Well, uh, you looked…off…for a second there, & uh, I, uh, just didn't want, uh, you t-to f-fall or, uh, anything." Nervousness laced his aura & had Kagome worried. "Shippo?" "Y-you just tend to t-trip on stuff." He added lamely, looking away. Kagome took a look at everyone else. They refused to make eye-contact.

"Um, guys?" She said with a wavering voice, hoping sincerely it didn't quit on her, "What's going on here? None's looking at me or talking to me & I'm really worried! The village has been attacked & we're not doing anything about it & you guys are just off in another world! Where Were You & Why Weren't You Here?" At this time Kagome was crying.

Miroku slowly chanced looking at her face & caved instantly, deciding they couldn't keep her in the dark much longer. "Lady Kagome, please calm down.", said the monk quietly. "Let us get to the village first & sit down before we discuss the days' activities. I'm sure we're all a bit upset & some rest is just the thing that will calm us down & keep us sane."

"Feh, Kagome don't be such a baby! We told you already that we'd tell you at Kaede's hut."

Trust Inuyasha to fan the flames of a bonfire. Well this time he was gonna get burned.

"Inuyasha, it was MIROKU who told me. Not YOU or Sango or even Shippo!" Kagome was livid. He was not getting away with this. "I would expect my friends to let me in on what's going on or at least give me some reassurance!" She was crying again but she couldn't bring herself to care. "Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, tell me now what happened… Please."

"Feh, you think I'm gonna listen to you WENCH! Well I'm not so don't even bother!" With that said he jumped off into the forest, probably to sulk in the God Tree.

Sango saw the state of her best friend/sister and every bit of guilt she was feeling broke down her carefully constructed dam. She had to do something. Kagome didn't deserve this. Shakily she said, "Kagome? D-don't worry about him, he's just being Inuyasha a-and you-" "Just tell me what happened Sango. It's the least you could do.", interjected an almost soulless sounding Kagome.

Now they were scared. Miroku broke the silence, took a deep breath & prayed Kagome would understand. "I think we should start with Kikyo."

Kagome took a breath of her own & found herself unable to let it out. 'Kikyo?' she thought brokenly. "G-go on Mir-Miroku."

Sango reached over and held Kagome's hand. "Kagome, we don't have to do this now. We can wait till you're ready to hear this. It's too much too soon."

"No! I need to hear this. To understand…Please c-continue Miroku." He paused and she took a moment to gather her thoughts. 'Tell me why you left the village. Tell me what that b wanted that cost the lives of the villagers. Tell me what alienated my own friends from me. Tell me why none of you will look at me, why Inuyasha treated me like a disease. You ALL owe me that much!'

Okay! Another chapter under the belt, so whadda ya think? I know some of you are wondering why Inuyasha was so "worried" in the first chapter but didn't seem to give a flip in this one. That will be unveiled in chpt 3. Anyway, read and review. (And tell me if any of the characters seem OCC ok?) I have a grand total of… OMG! 1 whole review, from my friend who flippin' uploaded this chapter for me! If I don't get some reviews I might discontinue the story. But if it's so bad that none reviews then that's kind of a good thing huh? Oh well. I'll leave it at this. Just don't leave me in the dark!

Love, your esteemed authoress,

Kag7Kurnluv


	3. Middle of the path

Hey guys! I finally know where I wanna go with this story. Of course, I'm not telling you so you'll just have to keep reading. You poor readers. So mistreated and always left in the dark. Well if it makes you feel better I just now got hit w/ long-term inspiration instead of just typing randomly.

Oh, and this is your last chance to send reviews. If I don't get any I will continue to type the story but only send it to my 1 friend who does review, and SHE'S the one who reads them first and uploads them for me anyway.

Anyways, this is Chapter 3

ENJOY.

They had all sat down right in the middle of the path. Each one scarred in their own way. Some with guilt, some with doubt, and some with pain. "So are you gonna start or what?" asked Kagome quietly.

"Yes well, that's the hard part. Starting that is. It won't be easy to tell you Kagome." Sango nodded at Miroku's words, albeit a bit softly. Kagome had stopped crying at this point but was by no means less sad or hurt. Even betrayed?

She was not however so pained that she could not find her voice, and find it she did. "Just tell me what happened ok! That's all I ask. As your friend I'm asking you! And as friends you should be able to suck it up and tell me! It might hurt me more not to know so just keep telling yourselves it will help me in the long run to know. After all we've been through don't you trust me enough to know that I know you guys would never intentionally hurt me? I'm not stupid or weak or helpless. I can handle some bad news so quit trying to protect me!"

She was crying again but her friends understood how she felt on a new level now. They realized halfway through the speech that prolonging this wasn't fair to Kagome and she had every right to yell at them. She was right. After all they had been through together, she would be hurt after they told her but she would be able to move past it. Of that they were sure.

"Kagome? Kagome please stop crying! Please. They're sorry! Miroku just doesn't want you to cry anymore and neither do me and Sango. Stupid Inuyasha and Kikyo. It's their fault. Please don't yell at them." It was adorable how much Shippo worried about her. She calmed down and stopped crying just to satisfy Shippo. After that he hopped in her lap and gave his would-be-mother a hug that stated he missed her and had no intention of letting go anytime soon.

"So tell her guys! I don't want Kagome to start crying again." "Indeed, Shippo, Lady Kagome. I believe I will start our story now." Sango started to open her mouth but…"Now Sango, I don't want any interruptions. Please save your comments for the end…that means everyone."

Miroku clears his throat and begins long speech "It started yesterday at the village. We were all waiting for you Lady Kagome. It was a very nice day but there was nothing to do. The villagers needed no help; there were no travelers, and nothing to do. Then Inuyasha went into his alert-mode, as you say, and started running into the forest. Of course, we followed after him because he did not tell us not to and there could have been a threat to the village. We decided that it would be best to tag along just in case. We soon lost him because of his demon speed but Shippo was able to follow his scent. Alas, we followed in vain for a short time later we saw something we hoped we wouldn't. Yes Lady Kagome, it was one of Kikyo's soul-stealers. We no longer wondered why Inuyasha rushed off so quickly either. I suggested we turn back but Sango insisted we still go after Inuyasha. Something about wanting to know EXACTLY what goes on between those two that never fails to send you back in tears. I think that, for once, hirakotsu had Inuyasha's name on it. I guess she planned on knocking some sense into him. I, of course, followed after my Sango. We got there just in time to see them indulging in cough, cough couples activities. It, personally looked like, forgive my bluntness, they were trying to swallow each other. It ended, however, when Inuyasha's nose picked up our scents. To say he was pissed off is an understatement. Kikyo told him to 'remember what they talked about' and left. He then spent the remainder of the evening explaining why he was with her. It turns out that he has been seeing her frequently and talking about what he should wish for. I'm very sorry to say this Lady Kagome but it's actually a pretty good wish idea. They planned for the wish to be somewhere along the lines of wanting everyone to belong where they belong and where they want to belong, if that's the case. It allows Inuyasha to go to Hell with Kikyo and Shippo to go back with you to your time. Inuyasha made that modification for you Lady Kagome. He wished you to know that you have been a good friend and shard detector but would never look twice at you romantically. That you deserved someone better. This also means that you might be able to use the well to come and see us sometimes. We were then fairly far into the night and decided to camp in the forest. We then waited till morning and trudged back only to find you in tears. I think Inuyasha was genuinely worried about you but when you unintentionally hit upon the subject of Kikyo he got defensive. Please understand Lady Kagome. We never meant for this to happen…"

They all waited for a reply from the unresponsive time traveler but none came. "Kagome?" ventured Sango unsurely. "Don't you find it odd that Kikyo shows up unexpectedly and then the village is slaughtered? Do you guys think it's a coincidence or do you think there's a connection?" asked Kagome intently.

Sango took a sharply inhaled breath. "You're right! That conniving little-" "Now, now Sango don't be rash." interrupted Miroku. "Rash my butt! It's a well known fact that Kikyo works with Naraku so there's no real surprise in the fact that she planned it." Sango was absolutely livid. "Sango my dear, I was not insinuating that you and Lady Kagome were wrong. I just wanted to point out that it would not be wise to parade this fact in Inuyasha's face. You know that he won't hear a word against her." rationalize Miroku.

"Miroku, do you and Sango agree with the wish?" Miroku and Sango were caught off guard with that and took a slight pause to let the gravity of the question sink in.

"That's a bit hard to decide at the moment Lady Kagome." said Miroku.

"Ok." said Kagome. 'Would it really be so bad? I mean, I know I won't get to see Inuyasha anymore but he's made it clear that it was his choice not to, and I get to see everyone else. Shippo even gets to live with me. We also get rid of Kikyo and I get the rest of my soul back. I guess I can live with that.' She smiled softly to herself.

"Hey Shippo, if everything works out and you get to come live with me, how would you feel about being able to call me momma?"

Shippo's eyes widened. "Do you mean it?" "Uh-huh." "YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I HAVE A NEW MOMMY!"

This is the end of chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed it. Oh and I am including the YYH cast in this story. There will be NO Hiei and Kagome pairings. It will be Kagome and Kurama. Deal with it.

Disclaimer: Me no own Inu or Yu Yu. And I'm not happy about it. Oh well.

Please read and review or no more stories for any of you, (except my loyal bf Jessicia.) You rock Jess! Sincerely,

Your esteemed authoress, Kag7Kurnluv

(That's Kagome and Kurama in love. I can't tell you how many people don't get that. 7 is also the sign for 'and.')


	4. Big girl panties

Hello readers! I am uber happy right now. I just checked my story stats and found a review. But not just any review. Oh no, this was a review sent to me by someone other than my best friend. (Who also happens to have an account and is starting a story of her own. Check it out.)

Her penname is jessiciatheccute. I send my stories to her first and she uploads them for me so by default she reviews tells me what she thinks. I am eternally grateful to her and her amazing knowledge of computers that I don't have. Again, check out jessiciatheccute and her new story!

Another thing I wanna touch up on is the person who wasn't Jess that reviewed. Please give it up for Hopelessly Hopeful. This Chapter is dedicated to the 2 people who bothered to take 10 seconds from their day to tell me what they think about my story. Thanx to these 2 you are reading chapter 4 of my story.

PS. I'm introducing the Yu Yu cast later as a special treat near the end of this chapter. Chalk it up to my happiness at finally getting reviews I can work w/. Oh, and in my story Kagome is 17yrs old.

Now you are free to read Chapter 4. I hope you like it.

She steadily made her way to the God tree not sure if she would walk away without the tale-tale tear tracks streaming down her face.

'Oh well, that's a chance I have to take. Inuyasha deserves to know that I'm supporting him and his d-decision.' She took in a sharp breath. 'I can't believe this is what he wants, especially after all we've been through together. He told me he cared about me, although I guess now I know why he didn't specify.'

Yep, she would defiantly not make it through the day w/out crying. 'Oh! Come on girl. Don't let the guy in love w/ the creation of the creator of the original Frankenstein make you break down like this!' (A/N Yeah really! Sometimes I wish Kagome would just suck it up and put on her big girl panties. She is what, at least 17 by now.)

She took a deep breath and ventured to let out an, "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah? What do you want wench!" replied Inuyasha. 'He was pissed off enough w/out HER coming to make it worse. If he knew Kagome she would both ask him what happened and sit him when he told her, or she would already know the whole freakin' story and yell at him followed by, surprise, surprise, a sit command. Either situation ended up the same, him hitting the ground face-first and eating the local dirt.'

"I don't need you to tell me what I already know you're going to say so just get your a away from me Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, I just came here to tell you that I support your decision. I promised to give you the jewel already and just because your wish changed doesn't mean my promise changed with it. I care about you as a friend and wanted to let you know I don't see anything wrong w/ yours and Kikyo's wish. I also appreciate the fact that you thought about me and everyone else when making that decision for the wish."

'Now came the part she was nervous about. She didn't know if it was the right thing to do or even the smart thing to do. All she knew was that she had the courage to do it now but didn't know if she could do it later. This would be the ultimate way to let him know that she meant what she said though and if that meant letting him go completely then she was prepared for that.'

"Inuyasha, could you come down here a second?" she questioned hoping that he would oblige. "Pft, what for wench?" he questioned back.

"Inuyasha there is more than one way to get you down here so just do what I ask this once Ok?" She knew it was mean but she didn't know if she would be able to summon the courage up to do this again.

"Fine wench, I'm coming!" 'What the f was she up to?' "I'm here already now what do you want?"

Kagome slowly reached her hands up and grasp the familiar purple beads that bound them together since the beginning of their journey. With as much care as she could muster, she reluctantly removed them from his person and forever freed him of her control.

'He couldn't believe it! She took off the subjugation beads. He was finally free of those kami-awful sit commands. But why would she do that? Shouldn't she be mad or crying right now? He knew she loved him so why was she so calm and accepting?' He took one look at her face and immediately found an answer.

'Omg, she's hiding her tears from me. Why is she hiding? She's never had problems letting me know EXACTLY how she feels about something. Maybe she thinks I don't care about her? But she can't think that! Just because I don't love her doesn't mean she's not my-oh wait! Well, that would do it wouldn't it?'

He mentally sighed. 'She thinks I don't love her so she's trying to adjust. Kami if only she knew. He loved her more than he cared to let anyone know but he also knew she'd be better off with someone else. Of course, he didn't love her romantically, as he knew she did, but more like a sister, ya know, part of the family. He couldn't keep leading her on so he broke it off in a way he hoped she'd understand. She obviously didn't but she was taking it better than he thought.'

He took another look at his best friend. Seeing her now reinforced his belief that she would be able to move on. 'Yeah, that's my tough girl. Kagome I hope you see that your life can only get better once we end this. Naraku, Kikyo, jewel, portal, and all.'

"Feh wench, I hope you know what you just did." He saw her form a small smile. "Yes Inuyasha, I do. I hope you know as well." and with that she turned around with a small amount of pride occupying her heart. 'I did it. I let him go and now he can move on completely w/out me hindering his thoughts. And I didn't even cry! Oh yeah, now I just have to figure out how to move on myself.'

And with a single sigh she was sad again. But life in the feudal era wouldn't be life in the feudal era w/out some sort of 'dark ominous cloud' hovering over her thoughts. That's what made her adventures here important, overcoming obstacles that helped not only her friends but her as well. She had done some considerable maturing over the years. She was smarter, faster, stronger, and pretty much all other adjectives used in Christina Aguilera's song "Fighter." (Ironic ne?)

She sighed again. She would miss Inuyasha dearly but not most of all. No, what she would miss most of all would be those nights when everyone would just sit together and talk as friends did, temporarily forgetting Naraku and other hardships. Those nights that they spent together in the woods would be her fondest memories.

(Yes in the woods. Ya'll know perfectly well Inuyasha never lets his guard down in any villages or other human/demon infested areas.)

She took in a deep breath of the afternoon air and finally began to relax. For the rest of the way back to the village she focused, not on the past, but the possibilities of her future.

You are now being redirected from the feudal era to Koenma's office in present day times. Beware flying objects! Yusuke is very angry. Keep reading to find out why.

"You stupid toddler! I had to break ANOTHER date w/ Keiko just so you could call me in to tell me I have to get TRANSFERRED to another SCHOOL in another CITY just to monitor MINOR ENERGY DISTURBANCES!"

"I-if it makes you feel any better, um, Kuwabara and Kurama and Kurama will be joining you."

"No it does NOT make me feel 'better!' If anything it makes me feel worse! What are you sending us into? If it's just a minor energy disturbance then why are you sending three of us? And why don't you just monitor it yourself you helpless crybaby?"

"Yusuke, I believe we've had this conversation before, DON'T CALL ME A TODDLER! And I'm sending three of you because the energy coming from this disturbance is extremely powerful. So powerful, in fact, that if the person responsible had control of it then they could pose a VERY serious threat to the three worlds. I fear it will only be 'minor' for a short period of time. Besides, this 'disturbance' that you are so dead-set against monitoring happens to be in the same city your younger cousin resides in."

Yusuke let that last bit of information soak in a bit before letting out a very enraged, "WHAAAAAAT! What do you mean! Are you hanging a threat on my BABY COUSIN over my head to get me to do your dirty work for you! What kind of boss are you? Is she really in danger? Why didn't you tell me that was the case earlier? If she is hurt or involved in this in any way then I'm taking it out on whoever caused this and then I'm coming for you're a!"

"Calm down Yusuke! I would never threaten your family and you know that! No, she is not in danger at the present moment but we might have to involve her because you do need a place to stay when you temporarily 'visit' Tokyo. Besides, it's a perfect opportunity for you to visit your family and I didn't tell you earlier because the energy itself was minor and it seems to have grown over time. So now will you do it?

"Only because Kagome might be involved but know this, you owe me BIG time Koenma! Now, you said Kuwabara and Kurama were coming. Good. They are going to help me watch out for her first and foremost, do you hear me?"

"Ok, Yusuke, I understand but please don't take this lightly. This energy has been idle so far but we don't know for how much longer. Botan will keep you updated throughout your mission." Koenma said, thinking he would be speaking for the final time.

"Hey Koenma, what about Hiei? Isn't he supposed to be in on these missions as well?" wondered Yusuke out loud.

"He has some business to take care of first before he can join you 3." vaguely said Koenma. He hoped Yusuke would leave it at that. Hiei had been absolute when he told Koenma he wanted his privacy for this particular solo mission.

"What the he?" mumbled Yusuke. "Ok, well I hoped I could talk to him. If anyone understands protecting family by this type of means he would." 'Dm little shrimp. He would have helped me out and not want to pick it apart. If I know Kurama and Kuwabara then they'll definitely want to know every little detail. Dm that toddler!

"What's got you all down in the dumps Yusuke?" asked a way-too-cheery Botan. "You should turn that frown upside down. (Don't you hate it when people say that?) It's a beautiful day, you could be back in time to catch your date and-""Shut-up Botan!"

"Today is NOT a good day. I just found out I have to transfer to a new school in a new city w/ flower boy and nimrod to 'monitor' some whacked out energy readings and bunk w/ my baby, ok maybe not baby, but little cousin while trying to keep it AWAY from her and she is pretty smart for…well…pretty much anyone! She's right up there with Kurama in that department. The thing I'm worried about is that she is smart, but she's naïve and would trust ANYONE! How do I keep my little cousin out of trouble with THAT kind of combination?"

"Oh! She sounds fun, can I meet her please? I would act completely human."

"Under normal circumstances I would jump at that offer but the thing is, she has some spiritual powers and might find your aura kinda wonky. She might not be used to stuff like this but she's still not afraid to voice her opinions. I'm even worried she might find something off w/ Kurama and Kuwabara."

"Wow! She sounds kinda like you! Ya know, except for the exceptionally smart thing."

"Gee thanks Botan. Could you just get me outta here? You said I might be able to catch my date!"

"Aye, aye sir! I and my portals are at your service!" beamed a very happy Botan. She was beginning to think she would like this mysterious cousin of his.

End chapter 4

FINIALLY! 

So waddaya think? I'm happy with this chapter and hope you like it as well. I won't be AS pressing for reviews because I decided to finish this story whether you like it or not, but I hope you do, because I got a review, like I said earlier, and I'm happy. But if you want to please review because I want you to too.

So this is my HAPPY chapter. Here's to all the people who like this story, here's to the people who review, and here's to COMPUTERS and best friends who know how to use em'.

Love, your esteemed authoress,

Kag7Kurnluv


	5. the list

Hello to all loyal & new fans out there! (Yes I do realize some of you are not fans but readers at least.) This is chapter 6! Ta-da!

This chapter is dedicated to the following:

Hopelessly Hopefull

Blackwolf15

Red haired bitch

Hitoribocchi

Astricjaster

Shadow miko

Fallingblackpetals

IchikoKitsuneKoumori

Jessiciatheccute J

This is everyone on my review list so I'm giving a review of my own to you guys!

"You are all wonderfully supportive and I'm just reduced to tears because of all the positive comments I have been receiving from you guys. There have been no flames or complaints (well, there was kinda one but it was worded so politely and civilly that I didn't count it and was tickled that someone took time to word it correctly instead of hurting my feelings and disrespecting me w/ insults.) Its people like you who remind me that character in the people of today is not extinct and I revel in the fact that I am a recipient of such character. Thanks to all who gave me wonderful encouragement.

If you believe in karma then know, what goes around comes around. I am a firm believer myself and believe that something good will happen to all who supported a total stranger when you clearly didn't have to.

CHAPTER 6

(Whoo-hoo)

Here it was. The "final battle", as the group had dubbed it in their heads. 2 ½ months had passed since that fateful day that Kagome came back. The village was no more but they had, thankfully, found Kaede at Toutousai's. He had stopped by the previous day looking for her because his ox was ill; therefore she was spared from the horrific activities that day had witnessed.

But this was no time for reminiscing. There was a battle at hand, or at least a wait and _then _a battle because right now was just the preliminary round.

They all had anticipated gathering just the people _with_ the jewel shards and as many allies as possible so they could surprise and ambush Naraku, thus eliminating the current plague of the century.

'Stupid Naraku. Stupid Kanna and her stupid mirror! Why had the kamis graced Naraku with such resources? Did they hate Japan or something? What on earth did it ever do to them? Speaking of which, what did she ever do to them? She was once just a normal girl, with a normal life and normal friends accompanied by normal problems. Dates, puberty, gossip, the list was semi-endless. The endless one was the one she carried now. Now that her life had fallen into the hands of a half-demon, a demon slayer, a monk, a young kitsune, a flea, a sword forger (Toutousai), an old medicine woman, an emotionally constipated lord, and an evil/insane/sadistic/powerful half-demon half-… err… something else; (scientists are still not sure what but will continue to run tests in hopes of a sudden breakthrough.) along with many, many others.'

'Grrrrrrrrrrr! I can't believe Naraku has managed to find out what we were doing _and_ assimilate an army of his own in such a short amount of time.' seethed Kagome in her own mind. She was scared and the though that Naraku was probably feeling pretty good right about now just added to it.

"Okay everyone, here comes the first of an army. Get ready to fight and you better be fighting to the fucking best of your ability otherwise it will literally be your head, either by them or me!" shouted a rightly tense and slightly scared Inuyasha.

Everyone else followed his example and tensed up. All of her friends, all of their allies, and even some enemies came to participate in the fight against the stick up everyone's butt, Naraku.

End of (very short) chapter

I'm sorry that this is so short but I wanted to dedicate the next chapter entirely to the battle and also needed to give some tension to our (or at least my) favorite heroine. I also want to assure to all that the next chapter will not take nearly as long to update. I am on my high school's dance team and have been extremely busy w/ learning 9 dance routines in 4 days. Not to mention 3 birthday parties and my own coming up. I have been exhausted but will no longer use that as an excuse.

To all of my past readers, I hope this, and the next chapter is up to par. To my now and future readers, well, I hope you enjoy it.


	6. duh duh duh CHARGE!

Hi! This chapter is all about the battle of a lifetime! Well not really because I really don't know how to write battles all that well but will try my hardest. Please don't laugh.

**Chapter 7**

It was the birth of the morning and the sun was rising as its' blood red light stained the normally peaceful meadow. It was already preparing for the battle ahead. (Boy, you know it's gonna be bad when even the sun is practically screaming it at you.)

But Kagome was too wrapped up in the tension of the day to really notice. If fact, if you asked any of them today I doubt they could tell you what the sky looked like. Well, Naraku probably could seeing as he was not worried in the slightest and most likely felt that he could spare the leisure of observing the scenery. He had most of the jewel, he had a huge army, and his opponents were few and far between. He rather liked to think of them as small bugs infesting his domain, or what would soon be his domain. Oh yes, the kamis were most definitely tipping the odds in his favor. After all, there was something to be said about all of his good fortune. The only ones he truly had to worry about were that wretched priestess and the Inu brats. The rest were disposed of easily. All he had to do was give the word, and give the word he did.

"Attack."

Just like that the field went from quiet to roaring. There was blood flying everywhere. The scent of it enough to drown in if you didn't go deaf from the screams of lesser demons being demolished easily one by one.

Sango and Miroku were fighting side by side against a horde of demons and, sadly, Kohaku. Kaede was leading the human armies very much prepared to breathe her last breath this day. She was confidant that her young group of misfits could triumph over Naraku. The children were back with Toutousai and the recovering ox to keep safe. She knew she could trust the sword smith with Shippo and Rin.

If you looked closely you could see a lone wolf slaying most everything in his way seemingly making his way to a small speck in the sky. To him this was no speck but his main target, and most dangerous opponent at the moment; for she controlled the winds and lesser demons. Kagura.

Look again and you might see a proud Inu Lord dominating his section of the battle. You could clearly see that none of his opposition was in any way, shape or form a challenge to him. You could also catch a glimpse of his annoyance if he were to stand still long enough. He was making his way toward the mass of evil energy in the Far East of the field. His target was not the wind witch but the puppeteer himself. Naraku.

Boom! Okay, that was the famous Wind Scar that can only be brought to you by the youngest of the Inu brothers, currently hacking away at a rather troublesome group. He didn't know this but Naraku intended to take the Inu brothers down one at a time. He felt more of a threat from Sesshomaru so he decided to take him on first. The plan was simple; send him a warm-up, get his attention, and battle him while saddling the miniature with more skilled targets to keep him busy. Once that was in motion it would be all too easy to dispose of the Western Lord, Lord Sesshomaru and after that, Inuyasha. Once they were out of the way there would be nothing standing between him and the slip of a girl the humans so arrogantly dubbed a "priestess", for in his eyes she would never be anything more than a conquest. She was the only real threat to him and the jewel. He didn't count Kikyo because she was on his side. In fact, he believed he saw them fighting there in the distance.

"Kikyo how could you?" cried Kagome. The undead priestess was undoubtedly there to kill her.

"How could I what, my little copy? How could I join Naraku? Simple. With him I can have everything I want. I will have my soul back, the man I love, and you will be out of the way. How could I not?" She taunted as she let loose an arrow.

"Do you truly believe Naraku will grant you that? Do you even think Inuyasha will come back to you after you betrayed us? He already loves you! You have him and I am definitely not standing in your way. The only thing I intend to stand in your way of is the jewel!" Kagome was on the major defensive now. She had noticed how Kikyo had slowly been making her way closer to her.

"Silly girl. I thought you approved of our wish. We only decided on what was best for everyone." said Kikyo as she finally was close enough to reach out and grab her "adversary" by the hair.

In a hurried whisper she scolded," Listen, I'm not going to kill you. Play the damsel in distress role long enough for me to drag you to Naraku so I can give him your jewel shards. He'll use me to help him fuse them while you watch. As SOON as it's together you jump up and grab the jewel with me. We can purify it and Naraku easily just as long as you do what I say and do it right." She abruptly let go of Kagome and sneered at her, making it seem to everyone that she had been taunting the young woman.

'Well I'm not gonna let her give a performance like that for nothing.' So Kagome put on a truly frightened face and succeeded in giving the show of looking distressed and determined. Good thing Kagome isn't a ham.

"Kikyo, you've crossed one to many lines!" screamed Kagome as she released her arrow.

"Hmph! You could not possibly be my reincarnation," replied Kikyo as she deftly dodged the oncoming projectile, "because you are much too weak. Let me show you what real power is!" And with that Kikyo basically shot an arrow with the illusion of power surrounding it as Kagome deliberately let it hit her in the side, where the centipede demon first removed the jewel from her body two years ago.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kagome was in agony but she kept telling herself it was for her friends. Let me tell you, that's really hard when something is sticking out of you and you're crying so hard you can't see.

Kikyo walked over to the sniveling young girl. She would never tell anyone that she was impressed. Who knew her copy had the guts to do something like that. Oh well, all the better to fool Naraku with. She signaled to Naraku that she had the jewel shards the priestess once held and needed transportation to get to him.

Meanwhile, Naraku was still battling Sesshomaru and was getting a little warm under the collar because Inuyasha soon joined to aid his brother. He knew it was a temporary truce because the two brats could not stand each other. Maybe he could get away with making them fight each other and destroy them before they even realized.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he cooed, "I wasn't under the impression you accepted help from half-breeds. I thought you had more honor than that."

"What would you know of honor you vile piece of filth? You kill, cower, scheme, and hide behind masks and minions. You have no leg to stand on. This subject is closed."

"What about you Inuyasha? Why help destroy me when I have everything you care about? I have your friends' lives in the palm of my hands, not to mention I have your dead lover and your new one." Naraku was enjoying this. He would reunite the pieces of the jewel and kill that pesky woman-child, all with the help of his Kikyo.

"WHAT! What do you mean by that you bastard? You don't have…."

Poor Inuyasha was never able to finish that sentence for just then Kikyo had arrived along with a heavily bleeding and seemingly unconscious Kagome in tow.

"Naraku, I have the girl and the shards you requested. Shall we go through with your plan?"

By then the field was as quiet as the summer breeze that once resided here. Nobody dared make a move. Even the lesser demons knew enough to heed the scene before them.

Naraku gathered the all the jewel shards together. It was time for all of Japan, all of the world to see that he was THE force to be reckoned with. With this jewel he would have ultimate power and whatever else he wanted. He looked around at everyone, anticipation covering their faces. Now was the time.

"Kikyo…" he said.

OOOOOOOOOOOh. I've never done a real cliffy before but this just felt so right! The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter goes up. Hope that gives you a hint. I also hope you take the hint. So be nice to me and I'll be nice to you.

PS. I really did try to make this chapter longer. Just for the people who requested it though.


	7. Note

I'm so sorry!

I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating. Some of the issue has to do with the fact that I'm writing an actual book. That doesn't mean that I have pulled myself completely from the fanfiction world. For now I'm more focused on supporting other writers. I would be willing to beta for anyone who wants it. Or if you just want a cheerleader (how gay does that sound) I would love to be there. I feel so bad for putting my stories on hold. As soon as possible I plan on jumping full-force back into my creative writing; better known as my pathetic attempt at fanfiction.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so I'm back after a very long and inexcusable absence. I've been working with my friend on actually writing a book and all of my time and energy has been going into that and school right now so… yeah, sorry. I'm planning on coming back full-force though. I hope you guys have enough patience to put up with me.

I know I left you guys hanging for about a year but fear not. I started this story and I will finish it even if it takes me till I'm 40. (I'm really, really, really hoping it doesn't come to that though.) Oh, and please don't be confused about the random chapter numbering. I went in and modified some stuff and deleted an unneeded chapter and (whoopsie-daisy) forgot to renumber the chapters. (And I don't own Spider-man or Marvel Comics)

**So here is the real Chapter Seven!**

Kikyo stood there obediently and disgustedly. She was dead but she still had her standards. Standing in the middle of a battlefield, holding a bleeding girl, next to spider man. (Sorry for that but come on, its not like Kikyo has ever heard of Marvel comics. She thinks she's being original) Of course, she was the one to mostly plan this out. She had to get everyone together and finally end this. Then she could go back to being dead! In Peace!

She turned toward Naraku. "Yes, what would you ask of me?" She said with a pointed glare.

He smiled a devious smile that made Kagome's (and her own) toes curl. "My, my, Kikyo. Eager as I am I see, to gain the power and glory so sought after from the jewel." He in what he was sure was dramatic effect, then added, "But I think it would be prudent to use the already built up anticipation to rub it in a little bit."

She cursed inwardly but kept a straight face on the outside. She knew what he was doing. This wasn't a stupid "I'm-better-than-you-behold-my-greatness" speech. This was, surprisingly, a smart move. In this he was letting Kagome slowly bleed to death from the arrow, he was letting the miasma and poisons of the fighters further contaminate the air in the area effectively infecting wounds and slightly choking all around him. She never knew he would be this thorough. Through gritted teeth she expressed her impatience.

"Naraku, this is unnecessary! You dare waste our time with small talk. We have victory in our hands! There will be time to gloat once we truly have something to GLOAT about!" With no doubt as to her intentions she all but stabbed the shards into his hands. "Finish it." She said coolly.

POV change

Kagome watched all this as best she could, but it was almost too hard to follow. Despite her adrenaline rush, she was still painfully aware of the gash in her side. Kikyo sure as heck wasn't gentle. But, as weird as it sounds, her cold hands were almost a relief on her burning skin.

Then she heard, "Finish it." And realized that that was probably her Que. She quickly whipped her head around to watch and wait for Kikyo to give her the signal.

POV change

Inuyasha watched and tried to comprehend what was happening. There went Kikyo flying on a cloud similar to Sesshomaru's (although her's was black instead of white and more miasma, less…uh…cloudy-ish?) with a bleeding Kagome in her arms. Her dead, cold arms, and even in the middle of the battle he couldn't help but notice their striking similarities. The way they both carried a sense of strength in the way they held themselves. The way they both never gave up. (Not even death stopped Kikyo!) And the way Naraku tried his hardest to destroy both of them and everything wonderful about them.

Naraku took, or tried to take, everything from them. He took Kikyo's life, away from both her and Inuyasha. He tried time and again to take Kagome away and destroy her heart, her forgiving nature, her happiness. He wanted everything that meant anything to Inuyasha. Now he had a chance to have it all and much more.

Inuyasha never let his eyes stray from Kikyo and Kagome as they landed in front of Naraku. He gripped his sword tighter and took deep breaths. He couldn't afford to lose his cool; not because of Naraku, not because of Kikyo's betrayal, but because of Kagome's life. She was up there, and he'd sooner die than be the cause of her death. Then a new kind of adrenaline filled his body. This, all of it, was it! This was the end.

POV change

Sesshomaru saw the dead woman approach Kagome. He vaguely acknowledged the threat she might pose to the girl. What could one such as she do? Kagome, he was well aware, could take care of herself. He gained a respect of her during their traveling together. She was not nearly as incompetent as most humans and handled herself well around demons. She did not scare easily, this he knew from experience, and had the will power to back it up. He could almost be proud, considering he did find time to help hone her skills with the bow and a few meditation exercises.

However, after he wiped out another of Naraku's minions, he noticed the two women flying overhead on what looked like a miasma version of his cloud. The smell of blood was thick and almost nauseating when he stopped to think about whom it was coming from.

He watched along with everyone else as the dead priestess approached the wretched creature possessing jewel shards. This proved to be very… wrong. How could that girl let this happen? She was supposed to be stronger than the corpse!

POV change

Kouga never noticed anything until, a bloody and bruised, Kagura froze at the sight of something behind him. He only dared to quickly glance back at what it was that had the wind witch distracted. He froze as soon as he saw Kagome at the mercy of the dead woman and Naraku. His Kagome was in trouble and he hadn't protected her! How caught up he was in his own revenge and now they were all doomed.

But he couldn't help but notice the look of hopelessness on Kagura's face. Why was she so scared? Wasn't it her side that was winning? Wasn't this what she was working for? Normally he wouldn't notice something like that, but she was looking at Kagome. HIS Kagome! Anything that concerned her concerned him.

He was itching to make her stop, but what was happening up there, with Naraku, was more important. Kagome's life was up there. He had to be ready in case she needed him. He only just then realized the tear trailing down his face. Naraku took his clan, and now he had Kagome. Kouga wouldn't lose her too.

POV change

Sango and Miroku were shocked as well. They only just saw Kikyo's arrow pierce Kagome when Kohaku demanded their attention with a flick of his sickle. (That blade on a rope thing.) They continued to shakily dodge his every attack until Kohaku, as well, froze, though only at the bidding of Naraku's building energy. Sango's body, ridden with stress, was wearing out; but as soon as she saw Kagome at the mercy of Naraku, her mind was soon working as hard and fast as her body. Trying to figure out how Kagome got up there, what Naraku was planning, was Kagome bleeding, and how to possibly save her.

Sango looked at Miroku and found him equally pensive. They didn't know how to save their friends. Poor Sango had too much to think about. Her brother, her sister, (Kagome) her love (Miroku). Nothing was going right at all. They were losing. Everything.

POV change (omniscient)

It was still and quiet. Time saw blood, tears, lives, dreams, aspirations, and hope amount to this. More blood, more tears, lost lives, and broken dreams. The will of many was sometimes useless. It sometimes meant nothing in the scheme of life. Things happen, as they will. No being or beings can control fate or time. Things work the way they are meant to. But sometimes, miracles happen. It's not because of any one person. It's not because of deserving people. It's to keep the belief in energy, and something out there bigger than anything else, alive.

Some never grasp the meaning of this. Some go on in their lives not believing in miracles or believing that if they aspire to piety, or perfection, miracles will happen before them. This is not how it works and even if they don't happen for some, or some "deserving people", doesn't mean they don't happen. But what is the definition of a miracle. Some unexplainable and extraordinary thing happening that defies what should happen?

In that momentarily silent and bloody field, something happened. Something unexplainable and extraordinary happened. Blood, tears, lives, dreams, aspirations, and hopes came together and created something undefined.

POV change

It was almost slow motion for Kagome. She saw Naraku take the shards. She saw Kikyo put her hands on his. She saw the glow of tainted life and felt the horrible brush of contaminated energy against her own but everything else; every other sense was focused on the jewel. The feeling of it coming together, the rush that she felt was overwhelming. Something was happening to her.

She was aware of Kikyo nudging her with her foot and assumed that was the signal. Everything was happening so fast, yet, she was acutely aware of everything around her. It was like a warped version of slow motion. She jumped up immediately and grabbed the jewel along with Kikyo. The look on Naraku's face would have been priceless had she looked at it.

But something else was happening; something bigger, something so much harder to understand. The energy surrounding her wasn't evil versus good. It was different. It felt like when Kanna was stealing her soul. It was… deeper… than the energy that was used in attacks. The purifying energy of a priestess, the destroying energy of demons, (or half-demons) she never saw it as superficial energy; but now it was revealed to be such. That kind of energy skirted the surface of a person.

What knowledge was this and where was it coming from? The knowledge that people believed that type of energy defines a person. There is something more. Why is it hidden? Why is it different? Kagome was the strongest, spiritually, of the three. The energy, the pain, the struggle, the meaninglessness of time, it was all on her now. Midoriko, the demons, she felt it all, shared it all.

The jewel was whole and the inhabitants were tired. It was a war that had lasted forever and a day and was ending now. Midoriko versus the demons that opposed her. The mindless, lesser demons were gone, but Midoriko was still fighting the ones that led them; the ones that had rational minds despite their malicious natures. When a group of intelligent beings, no matter how stubborn, fight for so long, at one point acknowledge certain needs. Rest, recovery, intelligent conversation are among those needs.

The first chance of release must have been a bit too much of a blessing for those beings. The promise of freedom sang to their souls and it can only be assumed that they jumped at it. Poor Kagome was at the receiving end because her power was something of an outlet. She gained some knowledge, bits and pieces, more ancient than the jewel itself and a greater understanding of things she would probably never know.

The miracle here is that the jewel, so fought for and sought after, disappears. Gone. No wishes, no magic explosion, no nothing. It's something unexplainable that cannot be comprehended or, for that matter, truly appreciated. With the disappearance of the jewel, came a release of energy and the disappearance of any chance for anyone to ever again use the jewel to their advantage. Although the jewel was not an evil creation or evil object, its disappearance marked the disappearance of a great evil potential.

Kagome didn't realize what had happened till she found herself in the arms of a stoic Sesshomaru. Sango and Miroku were as close as they could be to her and Kouga was to the side… bickering?… with Kagura. She slowly sat up, her mind in some kind of shock. So many things running through her brain leaving her rattled inside.

Looking around, more broadly this time, she discovered them to be in the center of a mess of poor confused souls, demon and human alike.

Tears began to pool in her eyes as she looked up at Sesshomaru. She noticed the absence of Kikyo and Naraku, but her heart burned with the glaring absence of Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Kaede. In the corner of her eye she saw Kanna and briefly wondered if she had been at the battle the whole time, but came back to herself almost immediately.

"Sesshomaru? What happened?" She asked in an embarrassingly timid and small voice that had her shamed. She felt even worse when he narrowed his scorching orbs at her. Apparently that was the wrong thing to ask by the way he "hmphed" at her.

"We were hoping that you would provide an explanation. You were the one who started this after all." She waited for him to add to it but knew that he wouldn't. For some sort of reassurance she looked pleadingly at Sango and Miroku.

Miroku shakily smiled at her and held up his palm. It wasn't a wind tunnel at least. But there was a hole in his hand. A big freaking hole in his hand. But it was most certainly NOT a wind tunnel. Maybe this was because he hadn't had that part of his hand for a few years now. It makes sense. That hole was created in his hand when he inherited the wind tunnel so it would stand to reason that it wouldn't be there when the tunnel disappeared.

Sango was crying, though from sadness or happiness Kagome didn't know. But she was crying nonetheless and clinging to Miroku like a lifeline. He didn't seem to mind. They have a chance to be a couple now. She was reluctant to end the renewed silence but she _needed_ to know what happened.

"Uh guys? What happened? Where is Naraku? And Kikyo? And… the others…" She ended lamely. Still reticent to say the names because she feared the worst, she trailed off in some sort of pathetic tone. Her scrambled mind begged for missing pieces that could explain why she suddenly felt and _knew _things that she didn't before. The worst part was that the things she was feeling were escaping her every attempt to put into logic.

A feeling of déjà vu overcame her as Miroku took her hand and said, "I think we should start with Kikyo." Her heart sank. The only other time he had said that was when he dropped the bomb that Inuyasha had once again ran off to Kikyo and kick-started this lead up to the last stand against Naraku. What would come of the repeat? What does this mean?

End of the chapter 

This is the end of the real Chapter 7. Sorry for the misnumbering. I'll fix it eventually. So uh, review please. I would really appreciate.

As you can probably tell, the story is getting a bit deeper than the previous chapters. That's because my style of writing has changed. I hope it's for the better because I don't want you dear readers pissed at me.

Give me a few suggestions. I have some good explanations planned, but if anyone wants to ask for a special detail or two, I will be happy to oblige. I'm also looking for a beta reader for "You're My Prince Charming?!"

It seems to be fairly popular, but my thoughts on it are scattered and make no sense at the moment. I'm just looking for a levelheaded cheerleader. (You would get perks of course. You get to read the chapters before everyone else and I promise to sing your praises in every chapter note either at the top or bottom of the chapters.)

Just some stuff to think on. As you can see I'm also making an honest effort to make my chapters longer. Baby steps are wonderful. I will progress!


End file.
